When buildings or the like are constructed using frame walls made out of lumber or other such framing elements, typically the frame walls include horizontal top and sole plates (hereinafter referred to as base plates) between which are provided vertical studs. It is usually necessary to precisely position the studs with a predetermined center to center spacing between the studs, including the studs attached to adjacent base plates of the wall. As the studs at the beginning and end of a base plate usually overlap with the adjacent base plate and are thus preferably attached to both, the measurement of the attachment positions of the various studs on the base plate requires some skill. In many cases, a single skilled carpenter is responsible for laying out all of the attachment positions of all of the studs on the various base plates, and other carpenters then simply follow the markings made by the skilled carpenter.
In order to make such measurements, the skilled carpenter makes use of a variety of tools. One such tool is a simple tape measure or folding rule. However, the use of such a tape measure or folding rule requires the skilled carpenter to compensate for the initial offset of the first stud on a base plate.
Also used for making such measurements is a rafter square. A rafter square is formed of two perpendicular arms. The long arm is typically 2" wide and has an outside edge length of 24" and an inside edge length of 221/2". The shorter arm is typically 11/2" wide and has an outside edge length of 16" and an inside edge length of 14". However, the use of this tool also requires the skilled carpenter to carefully measure each position.
Thus, it will be appreciated that a tool to quickly and easily measure the various stud positions on a base plate is needed in the art.
Tools of various designs and for various purposes have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, a floor square for use in marking a ledger notch in the end of a floor joist and for use in marking the intended position of a ledger on a girder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,525 (Deason). The disclosed floor square has two arms perpendicular to one another. The short arm includes a notch in an outer edge thereof which is precisely dimensioned to match the size of the ledger notch to be cut from a floor joist. In addition, the length of the short arm from the inside edge of the long arm is also precisely configured so that the notch in the short arm is exactly located when the inside edge of the long arm is laid along the top of the floor joist.
Other tools of general interest and used for various purposes have been disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,276 (Torczon) for a modified carpenter's square used for guiding tools; U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,505 (Zaleski) for a marking guide; U.S. Pat. No. 387,966 (Beckwith) for a combined gage and square; U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,153 (Oyler) for a device for estimating board feet in standing trees; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,978 (Wolford, Jr.) for a triangular marking guide for use with metal studs.